This invention relates to food processing devices, particularly to multipurpose food processing devices and even more particularly to folding multipurpose food processing devices.
Conventional food processing devices have many parts that are often bulky and oddly shaped. As a result the device is difficult to store since they take up a lot of storage space.
According to the present invention, there is provided a food processing device comprising a pan for receiving processed food and having an open top, a support plate for location on said open top of said pan, a plurality of food processing elements each for location on said support plate, a food holder mountable on said support plate for sliding movement thereon and optionally with a selected food processing element located therebetween, a hand guard for location on said food holder during a food processing operation, a basket for washing processed food and a storage container having an open top, whereby each of said support plate and said basket comprise two interconnected parts which are relatively movable between a first unfolded condition for use in a food processing operation and a second folded condition for storage when not in use, said open top of said storage container being shaped and dimensioned to receive and support said basket in its folded condition, said container and said basket then together defining sufficient storage space to snugly accommodate said pan, said support plate in its folded condition, said plurality of food processing elements and said food holder.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a food processing device that can be packed away in a compact manner so that it is easy to store.
Preferably, during storage said food processing elements and food holder are located within said storage container, said support plate is located within one of said parts of the basket and said pan is located partly within said storage container and partly within the other of said parts of the basket.
Preferably, said plurality of food processing elements comprise slicing and grating cutters.
Preferably, the two parts of said support plate are hingedly connected together.
Preferably, the said support plate is provided with locking means comprising at least one locking pin and corresponding locking hole, the locking pin being insertable into the locking hole to secure the support plate in its unfolded condition.
Preferably, the two parts of said basket are hingedly connected together.
Preferably, the said basket is provided with engaging means comprising a groove located on one of said two parts and a tongue located on the other of said two parts, said tongue being engagable with said groove to secure the basket in its unfolded condition.
Preferably, means are provided on the outside of the storage container for supporting said hand guard.
Preferably, the said food holder comprises a base plate having downwardly depending flanges along two opposing edges, a ring extending upwardly from said base plate and located within said ring annular food accommodating means having an open base and a top provided with guide holes.
Preferably, the said food accommodating means is provided with downwardly extending needles and a plurality of slots are provided between said ring and said food accommodating means.
Preferably, the equipment further includes a food squeezer and support means are provided on the outside of the storage container for supporting said food squeezer.
Preferably, the said food squeezer comprises a hollow cone on the outer surface of which are arranged ridges, the inner diameter of the end edge of said cone being substantially equal to the outer diameter of said food accommodating means and said cone having a plurality of columns extending downwardly from its inner surface for sliding engagement within said guide holes of said food accommodating means.
Preferably, the said hand guard comprises an annular wall and a top having a plurality of downwardly extending columns for sliding engagement.